


best-laid plans

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary celebration, Blow Job, First Anniversary, M/M, Rim job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick plans the perfect birthday/anniversary surprise for David. But Fate has other plans.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 131
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	best-laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storieswelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/gifts).



Patrick came up with the plan on one of those rare Friday nights when he found himself blissfully alone with David, the two of them soaking up the sun as they sat on the hood of Patrick’s car outside of work and enjoyed the first comfortable day since spring had started. David had bought them an order of cheese fries from the café, and Patrick had pitched in the cost to spare two juice bottles from their fridge. They were silent for a long time, both of them waiting for the sunset to give them a reason to go home. But this was nice for now. This was enough.

And then Patrick looked at David, who had closed his eyes and raised his chin and was taking in a long, deep breath. And Patrick wanted to give him the world.

“What are you doing for your birthday this year?” he asked.

David’s eyes opened, and he looked beside him at Patrick. In three months?

Patrick laughed a little to himself. “Sure. What are you doing in three months?”

David shook his head, returning his gaze toward the horizon. “Probably the exact thing I’m doing any other day of the year.”

“I think we should do something this year. Something big.”

“Okay,” he answered.

“I mean it. I want to give you a good birthday.”

“I’ve had good birthdays,” David said. “They’re overrated.”

“You’ve never had a birthday while you’ve been in a relationship. I know that much at least.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that you’re my boyfriend, and I would like to give my boyfriend a really nice birthday.”

David was still getting used to this. Having a boyfriend who didn’t mind being his boyfriend, who was proud of it, even. Someone in love with him. Someone he was in love with, too, even if he still wasn’t saying it nearly as often as Patrick was. Someone who wanted to do nice things for him. He wasn’t sure this would ever feel normal. And yet it was the most natural thing in the world for him to reply,

“I’d like that.”

But this wasn’t all as simple as it might have appeared on the surface. David’s birthday was also their first anniversary, but Patrick had learned several months before that it was almost a dirty word. Anniversary.

“If I were to put a little something together for you, would that be alright?”

David tried not to smile, tried not to show any hint of amusement. “A little something?” he asked, feigning distraction. “I suppose.”

Patrick leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’ll be a surprise.”

“You know how I feel about surprises.”

“Yes, and you know how I feel about you, so I think you’re going to let me do this, aren’t you?”

David thought for a moment, but ultimately looked back beside him at Patrick. “Ask me one more time,” he conceded, “And do it nicely.”

Patrick leaned over and planted a long, soft kiss against David’s lips. “Let me surprise you, David,” he whispered, kissing him again. “Please.”

David’s hand reached up to Patrick’s cheek, and he pushed him away gently. “Fine,” he nodded. “But nothing with costumes or passwords.”

Patrick smiled. “No promises.”

.

It had taken a full two months for him to find exactly the right plan. The right hotel, the right restaurant, the right custom dessert and couples’ spa package. But finally everything was perfect, and Patrick could hardly believe he’d done such a great job of keeping it all under wraps. He’d planned the night down to every detail, everything laid out in spreadsheets he kept in a secret, password-protected folder on their work computer, which he knew David never used. It would be a long, scenic drive through apple blossoms and vineyards until they reached Elm Falls, where the only four-star hotel for a hundred miles around them existed. He’d rented the only available room for much more than he’d wanted to pay, but ultimately decided it was worth any cost for an entire night alone with the man he loved. A restaurant nearby offered a variety of choice steaks and signature dishes under romantic lights and an otherwise generally calming ambience, and then they would wake up Sunday morning and receive their massages and facials, all the while, Patrick imagined, holding hands on adjoining tables and realizing their love for one another over and over and over again.

And then he would admit that this was all to make up for all those months he hadn’t been allowed to celebrate their anniversary. His intentions were nothing but pure, trying to show David that it’s alright to be shown love, to celebrate love, that being with someone who makes you happy after years of not even knowing if happiness was real was worthy of fireworks and rooftop shout-outs, so at the very least _can’t I buy you some flowers once in a while, David?_

And when David’s birthday finally arrived, Patrick had never seen the hands of the clock turn so slowly.

He’d told David not to worry about being at work promptly at nine, that he could sleep in if he wanted to. That would be the first gift of the day, he’d decided. But perhaps it was a mistake, because now all Patrick could do was lean against the counter fidgeting and waiting for a customer to drop in while he had someone to talk to, someone interesting and gorgeous and maybe someone he was in love with, even. Someone he thought he’d probably marry if he could ever figure out if the man wanted to be married at all, but that he’d still otherwise happily just live with forever, or even for a little while, and now his mind was wandering far too far away from the rest of his body.

It was well after noon before David came along, and Patrick was happy he at least looked refreshed as he waltzed through the door, all dimples and eyelashes and anticipation. Patrick resisted the overwhelming urge to run around the counter and take David into his arms, waiting rather until David found him before Patrick pulled at the strings of David’s hoodie and brought him into a kiss.

“Did you pack a bag like I told you to?” he asked.

“Already put it in your car,” David answered. “Didn’t know how to pack since you won’t tell me where were going, so I put a little of everything in there.”

Patrick regarded him skeptically for a moment. “Into _one_ bag?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I’m impressed,” he said genuinely. “Also…” he left and retrieved a vase with a single red rose and set it in front of David. “This is for you.”

“Oh.” He looked at it, grimaced. “How nice.”

“It’s from Jocelyn,” Patrick clarified.

“Oh, thank god.”

“How’s your birthday so far?”

“Alexis spent the morning describing her workout routine to Ted over the phone, so I woke up a little earlier than I wanted to. She did wish me a happy birthday on my way out, which was more than my parents did, so I guess she gets points for that.”

Patrick nodded sympathetically. “Will you let me tell you happy birthday?” he asked, moving closer to David, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“If you’re nice,” he whispered.

“I’ll be very nice,” Patrick answered, his lips already on David’s, hands moving slowly upward. “I’ll be nice to you all weekend long, nice and slow, until you can’t even--”

The door opened, interrupting them. David cleared his throat and cast Patrick a glare as he pulled away. They helped an indecisive customer through a purchase of biodegradable q-tips and a candle (apparently on impulse), then got back to the business at hand, doing the usual stocking and cataloging they had to do every day.

In David’s mind, this was all a little suspicious, but it was nothing surprising. Patrick would do this sometimes, making a big thing out of a little thing, and it had always gone well for David. Well, all but that one time, and admittedly, he’d had a hard time thinking about sliders since. But even that had worked out eventually.

But in Patrick’s mind, all that existed was the clock, the ticking of it slowly torturing him reminded him that there were barriers, always barriers, eternal barriers between him and David. Barriers of timing, of space, of convenience and lack thereof. Barriers of nagging feelings too strong to say out loud at any given time. Those stolen, precious moments they had together where he wanted to do it all and say it all, but he had to score it all out, picking and choosing when to do which thing. And typically, he would save his words for texts and calls and even sometimes face-to-face when David would let him. Looking into his eyes and telling him he loved him was a new pleasure and a rare one, most of their exchanges coming at the ends of phone calls or, when the rare opportunity presented, in the midst of an especially passionate rendezvous.

But he would get lots of those opportunities this weekend, he’d decided.

The clock had barely turned to five o’clock before Patrick was locking the door and counting up the till. David was only too happy to leave on time, early even, but there was still a piece of him that either wanted to drag this out to torture Patrick, or else to delay any secondhand (or firsthand) embarrassment he might suffer from whatever Patrick was planning. He watched Patrick’s eager, fervent end-of-day exercises with a mix of emotions – pride, excitement, bliss. Even when a weekend like this threatened to make David uncomfortable, he had learned that all sorts of things he would have considered uncomfortable before were now bearable, if not entirely delightful. But only with Patrick, he’d realized. Only with that one man, and only now after a lifetime of relationship failures that, just maybe, had all been worth it to teach him what real love looked like.

“Okay,” Patrick said at last, eyes wide, smile stretched across his lips. “We just need to stop back at my place for my stuff, and then we’re good to go. You ready?” He zipped the deposit bag, his eyes still on David. Clearly nothing could distract him now.

“I think so,” David nodded. “But you know, we don’t have to do anything too fancy.”

“Oh, but we do.”

David joined him soon enough, and they were in the car and on the way to Ray’s before he could rebut once more. The drive was short, as was David’s attention span, and David was already talking about how they could easily have stayed at the store late and fooled around in the back and ordered dinner in and eaten it at the counter as they’d done a number of times before. They didn’t have to do all this, David said. Really.

But Patrick was having none of it, and he turned that last corner in front of the house, running over the curb a little too roughly.

“You seem a little excitable today.”

“Excitable?” Patrick asked. “Maybe. I’ve never done anything that took this much planning before.”

“We literally started a business together,” David reminded him. “So I don’t think that’s true.”

“Maybe you’d be surprised.”

They left the car and went into the house, and Patrick greeted Ray and reminded him he wouldn’t be home for dinner before he brought David upstairs and found his bag. When they returned down to the living room, Ray was no longer sitting there, but was standing in the front doorway speaking to someone neither David nor Patrick could see. And the conversation was over before they had a chance to steal a nosey glance.

“So your bag’s in the car, mine’s in my hand,” Patrick started, obviously running a mental checklist through his head one last time. “I’ve got the itinerary in the glove compartment, and we’ll stop at the gas station for road snacks.”

“Road snacks?”

“Well of course. I wouldn’t drive you all the way to Elm Falls without letting you have road snacks.”

“Why are we going to Elm Falls?” David asked, but he was already smiling. For as lengthy of a drive as it was, the payoff had always been worth it.

“I told you,” he repeated for the umpteenth time. “It’s a--”

“Surprise!” Ray interrupted them.

“Yes, thanks, Ray,” Patrick sighed. “It’s a surprise.” Though he wasn’t sure how Ray would have known anything about his plans at all.

“Oh, then you won’t be needing my help with it, then?”

Patrick laughed a little. “No, Ray. I think I can handle David’s birthday on my own. But thanks.”

“No, I mean the tire.”

“The tire?” David and Patrick asked together.

“Yes, the flat tire. Back right. It was a surprise to me, and I could only assume it was a surprise to you as well, considering your positive attitude and all. Personally, I would not be so cheery if I lost the use of my tire at the end of a Friday when Bob’s Garage is closed until Monday morning.”

“Wait, so you’re serious?” Patrick asked. He set his suitcase down and walked out the front door, both Ray and David following behind him. Sure enough, his back tire was completely flat, and David was baffled at how this could have happened just from that little jump over the curb a few minutes before.

“How?” he had to ask as Patrick crouched down lower to inspect it closer.

“I think the rim is bent,” he sighed, his finger running along the chrome of the wheel. “I had a flat last week after a ran into a pothole, so I had to use the donut. That’s in the shop right now.”

“If the rim is bent, that means this tire’s been losing air for a while,” Ray offered.

“Which I thought I would have noticed,” Patrick said, standing up again. “But I can’t drive on this.”

David felt his heart sink, not because he wanted to go so badly, but because he could see Patrick realizing the unravelling of all his plans at once. The look on his face was frankly heartbreaking, and David could well have lived a long life never seeing it, and that would have been ideal, he realized.

“Ray,” Patrick started with a sigh. “I know it’s a long shot, but is there any way I could borrow your car for the weekend?”

The panic and dejection in his voice made David want to fix everything. Instead, he stood there helpless, arms crossed in front of him as he watched over them all like the world’s least enthusiastic spectator.

“I would love to loan you my car, Patrick,” Ray answered, and for a moment, David watched the light return to his boyfriend’s eyes. “But I have a very important meeting in Elmdale tomorrow afternoon, so I’ll need to have my car.”

“Well, what about your parents’ car?” he asked David. “Do you think they’d loan it to us?”

“I think that if we borrowed it, my dad would be texting us every ten minutes to check up on it. And I don’t think either of us wants to deal with that.”

“But we need to go!” he shouted, and David and Ray only looked at each other before Ray left and went back inside the house.

Patrick leaned his weight against the car, and David stood across from him, and as they faced each other, they considered the look in one another’s eyes. David looked concerned, annoyed, uncertain. Patrick looked betrayed, as if the Universe and all who controlled it had conspired together to ruin his weekend plans.

“Let’s just do the other things on the list,” David suggested. “We don’t need to stay at the hotel or whatever you planned. You did plan a hotel, right? I mean, this wasn’t going to be some sort of camping trip or--”

“Of course I had a hotel room,” Patrick answered quietly, staring at the ground now.

“Okay, so we won’t get a hotel. We’ll just do the other stuff.”

“The other stuff was at the hotel, too.”

David’s eyes widened. So did his smile. But he did away with the latter quickly. “Really?”

Patrick looked back up at him. “Well, what does it matter now? We can’t do any of it anyway.”

“But…” David moved closer. “Tell me what you had planned.”

“Why? That’s not gonna help anything. And anyway, it all sucks now. We can’t go anywhere, and we can’t do anything.”

“Just tell me,” David insisted. “Even if we can’t do it. I want to know what you were trying to do.”

Patrick sighed and shook his head. “Nothing insane. Just dinner at the hotel’s café, champagne to the room, spa package the next morning.” He could see David’s excitement at the idea of it. “But I shouldn’t have even talked about it, because none of it is going to happen now, so can we just not talk about it?”

“Can you at least get your money back?”

“They don’t do refunds less than twenty-four hours before the reservation. Money down the drain.”

David watched Patrick, then thought for a moment. “Come here,” he said, and he turned on his heel and reentered Ray’s house.

Patrick followed him in, and David found Ray at one of his desks. “Ray, you’ve been working so hard,” David started. To say Patrick found this suspicious is an understatement. “You deserve a break. Patrick had reserved a very nice hotel room in Elm Valley, which is much closer to Elmdale than we are anyway, so we’d like you to have it. It’s all paid for, and we’d rather you had it than that it went to waste.”

“Really?” Ray asked.

“Really?” Patrick echoed.

“Really,” David said. “Patrick’s got the itinerary in the car, so you have all the information you’ll need. The only catch is that you have to check in soon or else they’ll give the room to someone else, so if I were you, I’d pack a bag in a hurry and get over there.”

Ray clapped his hands together. “This is very generous!” he beamed. “To be honest, I have needed a break from this environment for some time, so I am only too happy to accept this gift as long as you boys have no expectations for anything in return.”

“We sure don’t,” David said. “It’s all yours. Really.”

As Ray rushed to his room, David turned and faced Patrick, who, especially in contrast to Ray, looked far less thrilled.

“I’ll be honest, David,” he said quietly. “Doesn’t feel great seeing Ray go off to have the romantic weekend I had planned for us.”

“We can have a romantic weekend here, Patrick” David promised. “We might need to make a few adjustments, but we can do it.”

“Dinner at a Michelin star restaurant?”

“The diner makes a mean tuna melt.”

Patrick shook his head. “Spa package.”

“We’ve still got those oils from the store, right? Maybe we can use them for what they’re actually meant for.”

Patrick had to smile. “I don’t know, David. I really wanted us to have that ambience.”

David stepped a little closer. “Elm Falls isn’t going anywhere,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Patrick. “Unfortunately.”

Just then, Ray returned with three bags he’d clearly hastily packed. He was already heading out the door before Patrick called after him.

“Ray, don’t you need the info? The itinerary?”

“You printed it out on the computer here weeks ago, and I was able to find a copy and download it. I’ve also added a couple of events that I will be fitting in if time allows, and I am very excited to get to it, so I have to leave now. Besides, I know you left a copy in the glove compartment.”

As he left, David and Patrick looked at one another wide-eyed, David shaking his head as Patrick let out a laugh, still not fully committed to the idea that any of this would be nearly as much fun as David was trying to pretend. But he had to admit a truth he never thought he would. David was trying. David was making an effort. That wasn’t nothing.

“Why don’t you go get us something to eat,” David suggested, his hands finding Patrick’s shoulders, palms rolling over them lightly. “I’ll take our bags upstairs and make your room presentable, and when you get back, we’ll enjoy a quiet birthday dinner and watch a movie or something. It’ll be nice.”

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded. “Nice.” He wasn’t so sure. But he had no choice now.

By the time Patrick left, David realized he had never been alone in this house before. He looked around Patrick’s old desk, where he remembered that afternoon they’d met, the way Patrick had looked at him, the strange, swarming feeling in David’s chest when they shook hands that first time. He walked up the steps, remembering the first time Ray had gone out of town and they had the place to themselves. They’d gotten a little too drunk and fallen asleep wrapped up together on the stairs, right here, and they had been so hungover at work the next day that they’d ended up closing around lunchtime. When he reached the top floor, he ran his hand along the wall that led to Patrick’s room, where he’d held Patrick in his arms right there in the threshold and had told him he loved him for the second time ever.

And then he walked into the bedroom, all of it so purely, unadulteratedly Patrick. From the blue flannel sheets he’d brought from home to the worn grey armchair he would sometimes fall asleep in to the piles and piles of notebooks and portfolios. Patrick’s handwriting on the note on the mirror: _Call Greg about sink_. Patrick’s thumbprint on the window from when he’d closed it sometime earlier. The scent of Patrick on the bedspread. The memory of Patrick naked in this bed with David, the two of them falling asleep talking about kippered herring and sardines, about autumn in Wisconsin, about a little red wagon Patrick used to pull around town when he was five or six.

He found the candles they’d used a time or two before, ones that had been “free samples” from vendors they visited, the scents all subtle and complimentary of each other, and he lit them along the top of the dresser and in the windowsill. He pulled back the duvet cover and placed the massage oil on the bedside table, trying to remember the last time he’d given anyone a proper back rub, wondering if he still knew how. He wondered if he should change into the silk pajamas he’d packed, but it was still early in the evening, and proper etiquette dictated waiting until at least after supper to change into bedtime clothing. Instead, he freshened up a little and played something calming on his phone. And just when he returned to the main floor, there was Patrick with their food.

“Thought I’d do some _non_ -stinky food for this occasion,” he greeted David, still apparently disturbed by the disruption in plans. “So I ordered a grilled chicken salad and a turkey club. You choose.”

“The club, please,” David smiled. He took the bags to the dining area, and the two of them unpacked the food. It was almost awkward like this, both of them deciding which fork was for who, what sides they wanted, _did I order cole slaw? I don’t remember ordering cole slaw_. Dressing, salt, pepper. _Ray probably has something to drink around here somewhere_. _I’ll look._ Cups. Plates. David wanted some of this to look romantic at least.

And then it felt like the dam broke. Patrick’s palms flat on the table, a sigh, a shake of the head. David instantly knew what he was feeling, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin the night.

“I’m sorry this all went to shit,” he said quietly, glancing over at David just briefly before he looked back down again. Something about looking at David just made it all worse.

“It didn’t go to shit,” David answered. “You made some very nice plans that I would have enjoyed a lot, but then it didn’t work out. And that’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. It’s your birthday. This is all about you, and I couldn’t give you any of it.”

David looked at the one still-unpacked bag. “You could give me what’s in there.”

Patrick looked over at it, considering it a moment before he gripped the bag and handed it over. “The only devil’s food cupcake they had left. But given the way things are going, I’m assuming it’ll be stale or something.

“Well, let’s see.” David opened the bag, retrieved the cupcake, and removed it from its wrapping. “Looks good from here. Want a taste?”

Patrick allowed himself to give in to the moment and stand up straight again. “No, David, that’s okay. It’s for you.”

“So I’m just going to bite into this by myself? In front of you?”

“It’s a cupcake, David. What do you want from me?”

David closed his eyes. “Well at least let me make a wish.”

Patrick just smiled at the sight. David, eyes closed, cupcake in front of him. He was childlike, almost. Cherubic.

And then he opened his mouth for a bite, and Patrick’s thoughts were decidedly adult.

“Not stale,” he mumbled, mouth full of cupcake. “Delicious.”

Patrick’s smile grew. “Well good. At least there’s that.”

“Have a taste,” David offered, pushing the rest of the cupcake closer to Patrick’s face.

Patrick shook his head.

David took another bite, this one leaving a line of thick chocolate frosting along his upper lip, and there was something endearing about it to Patrick. Something irresistible.

“Happy birthday, David,” Patrick said.

David smiled, licking a little of the frosting away from his mouth, missing most of it. “Happy anniversary.”

Patrick’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Does this mean you’re celebrating our anniversary? You don’t think it’s… cringey or something?”

David swallowed the food, held the rest of it in his hand, and reached one arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “Of course it’s cringey. But with you, I don’t mind it as much. Plus it’s a year, not a month, so it actually means something.”

“It means something to you?” he repeated more than asked.

David put the rest of the cupcake into his mouth and nodded. “I love you,” he managed through the mouthful. He swallowed. “So of course it means something.”

Patrick only watched the little bit of frosting still lingering, all of it suddenly looking like the most delicious thing he’d ever seen. He moved forward, his mouth on David’s, kissing him, tasting him, chocolatey goodness, dinner and dessert all in one.

“What are you doing?” David stopped to say.

“Having a taste.” He kissed him again, and David kissed him back, and they were holding each other there in the dining room enjoying one another for the first time that day, and the first time in too long, honestly. That truth was not lost on either of them.

“What’s that smell?” Patrick stopped to say.

David paused, sniffed. “Oh,” he remembered. “Candles.”

“Really?” Patrick looked at David fondly.

“Yeah, I have a whole thing set up in your room.”

Patrick took a step back. “You have a whole thing set up?” He could have cried at the thought.

“Yeah. You wanna go up there?”

Patrick thought for a moment. “Food?”

“After.”

Patrick nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He took David’s hand and started toward the stairs, but David stopped where he’d stopped before, there at the desk where they’d met.

“Remember this?” David asked. He gestured toward the chair. “First time we talked, I was sitting right there.”

Patrick stopped and stared at him, his expression suddenly blank.

“What?” David asked. He wondered if he’d done something wrong.

“Nothing, it’s just…” he thought about saying it, but he shook his head. “Nothing.”

“What? Tell me.”

Patrick looked at the surface of the desk, bit his lip, and looked at David again. “There’s just something I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Well then do it,” he insisted.

“You don’t mind?”

“Consider it an anniversary gift.”

But he had barely gotten the word “gift” out, Patrick’s mind racing with the thought of their anniversary alone, at the sound of the word, the first year-long celebration he’d ever happily endured, and he was kissing David again, his hands running down the front of David’s sweater, stopping at the button of his pants, opening them quickly.

“Here?” David asked between their lips.

Patrick shook his head. “No,” he whispered, and when he’d opened David’s fly, he placed his hands on David’s hips and positioned him up against the desk. “ _Here_.”

David savored the taste of Patrick’s mouth and the warmth of his hand reaching into his pants, holding his cock, stroking him harder, harder while the thought of their celebration spurred on their intentions further. He pushed David’s pants down past his hips as he fell swiftly to his knees and took David in, and David’s hands gripped the lip of the desk and held on for dear life until Patrick was sucking David like his life depended on it, like this was something he wanted to do for the rest of his life, which he would have been very happy to do, in fact. David had told him more than once that Patrick’s mouth was made for this, but he had never felt such enthusiasm, such skill from the man until now. He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Patrick’s throat, the swirl of his tongue along his shaft, lips tightening around the base, loosening on the way up. And then David closed his eyes, the vision of their lives together flashing in front of him in short, sweet pictures. Holding his hand for the first time, kissing him for the first time, teaching Patrick how to do this right, do that right, the first time he hadn’t had to tell him anything at all. And his hands gripped Patrick’s hair and held on tight while he realized he wasn’t going to last much longer like this.

And then Patrick stopped, stood, kissed David again while they worked their clothes away from their bodies. Patrick reached behind David suddenly and cleared a space atop the desk, gently encouraging David onto it.

“Cold,” David winced, giggling a little while Patrick helped him find a comfortable way to lie.

“I’ll warm you up,” Patrick whispered, but David couldn’t help but laugh at how cheesy that sounded, how terribly cliché this whole evening was – ruined plans, takeout dinner, sex on a desk. David had watched more than a few pornos with this exact plot.

And then Patrick was on his knees again, this time with his arms wrapped around David’s thighs, pulling him to the edge of the surface. And when his mouth began to work against David’s ass, David wasn’t laughing anymore. It didn’t matter how many times he’d seen this played out on film. Nothing compared to the real thing.

David couldn’t help but touch himself, hands skimming over his chest, one wandering down to his neglected cock, jerking it slowly while Patrick worked him open one finger, one lick at a time. It was already enough to have David near climax, but then Patrick would pull away just enough to calm him down before he began again, indulging in the taste of David, the sensation of David, the existence of David until he couldn’t hold back any longer, and he rose to his feet and pushed David’s arms back up against the table.

“Look at me,” he said softly, and he lined his cock up against David’s hole. “I want to see you.”

He wanted to see him, _needed_ to see him, needed the way David got lost in the way Patrick felt inside him, the way he pulled in and out, just enough of a shock to his body over and over and over again to keep his nerves alert. Everything felt like heaven to David now, from the way Patrick held David now at his thighs to the way he could feel Patrick deep inside him, the way it felt to be held just right and fucked just right and loved just right.

“Come with me,” Patrick told him, and he moved one hand to David’s rock-hard cock and held it tight, pumping up and down in rhythm with his own body’s motions inside him. And David reached for him, hand on Patrick’s wrist while they came, David’s mouth falling open as the sounds fell out, and all of it was almost too much, bodies collapsed together atop the oak surface, an unexpected bliss.

They lay there for a moment together, everything so quiet they could hear it. At last, Patrick pressed soft kisses along David’s chest before moving away from him and attempting the clean the space around them.

“Sort of feels like a waste now,” David said, pointing toward the stairs. “If we even make it up there, we’ll be too exhausted to put any of that to use.”

Patrick laughed. “You think we won’t make use of every second we have alone here?” He moved close to David again. “Get a bit more food in you, and we’ll see where the night takes us.”

They both eventually found their way back to dinner, and even if the weekend didn’t work out exactly as planned, it was still an excellent celebration. Neither of them could have possibly complained, and at the end of the day, this was all done so they could be together.

The added bonus of David’s acknowledgement didn’t hurt, either.


End file.
